The Patronas Act
by dizzyapple95
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is faced with a new battle to overcome the darkness and it will take more than just the great Harry Potter to overcome the darkness this time.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I've had this story saved on my computer for some time now and have finally decided to share it with the world of fanfiction. If you love it, leave a review, if you hate it leave a review.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing that is related to J.K Rowling or the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

Do you believe in true love?

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Do you believe in love lasting forever?

One boy believed in all of this. His name was evidence of love everlasting. His parents fell in love at first sight. His paternal grandfather fell in love with his grandmother at first sight. It took her a little longer to admit her own emotions. His maternal grand-parents had gotten married when they were 17. His aunts and uncles had all fallen in love at school. This boy knew nothing of the pain and heartache he would have to endure. You see, they never mention the let downs, the disappointment, the pain that falling in love causing.

One girl didn't believe in love. At least not for her. She had watched her father beat up her mother, her siblings, her. She watched as he walked out, abandoning the family. She watched as her mother re-married seven times. She watched and waited to see how long each husband would last, whether she would end up with brothers and sisters from this new 'family'. For her, there was no evidence of love. Especially not everlasting love. There was no love in her 'family', she didn't even know what that meant. She had once become absorbed in love stories. Reading and re-reading the greatest love stories ever told. But she found that romance and love seemed to be drowned in tragedy much like her own life. They always ended in death or despair; Romeo and Juliet; Lancelot and Guinevere; Jack and Rose. She didn't know of a world, a place where the despair of love rubbed shoulders with everlasting love. You see, they never told her of the romance, the happiness, the trust that falling in love caused.

In the wizarding world, there is the well-known story of James and Lily. Their love may have ended in death. But it ended together. Everyone knows of their death but only a select few know of the journey, the happiness, the tears, the arguments, the romance between the pair. Their generation was practically wiped out during the First and Second Wizarding War, leaving the story of their love to be buried. However, to those that it was told, the love continues.

The boy knew all too well this story. He had grown up listening to it. Believing it.

The girl didn't know this story. She had grown up surrounded by despair and abuse. Hating it.

This is a love story. The boy falls in love with the girl. The girl falls in love with the boy. Eventually.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this xx


	2. Introductions and Proposals

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...Boo :(

* * *

A young boy stepped up onto the scarlet steam train. His black hair (often compared to a birds nest) fell into his hazel eyes. He tugged on his trunk pulling it into the carriage. He sighed deeply before smiling and setting off to find a compartment. Today he was starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Wandering down the aisle, peering in through the glass he passed compartment after compartment, each filled with chattering students. He finally came to a compartment that had one lone boy sitting in it. His face hidden behind a book.

The boy slid the compartment door open causing the reading boy to look up from his book, Errm...hi can I sit here? Every where else is full..."

The boy just nodded gesturing lightly at the seat opposite him.

"I'm Will...Will Dawson..."

"James...James Potter..."

Will stared at James in shock, "James Sirius Potter? That James Potter?"

James nodded smiling, "Yep that James Potter..."

Will smiled, "That's great...your mum played for the Holyhead Harpies with my mum..."

James smiled, "Really?"

Will nodded and placed his book in his bag. The pair chatted for around half an hour until the door slid open to reveal two very well dressed boys. Each looked around James and Will's age.

"Err..." One of the boys said glancing to the other.

"I'm Henry Monroe..and this is Edward Phillips...or Edy..." The boy...Edy punched Henry lightly on the shoulder.

James smiled, "James Potter..."

"Will Dawson..."

"Pleasure...do you mind if we sit here...Edy's sister is following us around making sure we don't get into trouble..."

Edy shrugged, "Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her..."

From that moment on the boys became best friends.

* * *

Isabelle Holland smoothed out her skirt and tugged down lightly on the cashmere jumper. Her light brown hair fell into curls at her shoulders, her stormy grey eyes twinkled lightly. Then she entered the compartment.

Three girls twisted to face her. Each wearing looks of pure confusion. Isabelle took a deep breath in and held out her hand, "Isabelle Holland..."

A girl with dark brown almost black hair and chocolate-brown eyes smirked slightly, "Penelope Thomas..."

The two remaining girls looked alike, but not identical.

"Carolina Harvey..."

"Diana Harvey..."

So that's why, they were related. Isabelle looked around the compartment before returning back to face the girls.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Penelope smirked once more, "Please sit..."

The girls chatted until the door slid open to reveal four boys. Penelope and Isabelle each raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing in here?"

Henry and Edy stepped forward, each smiling.

"Henry Monroe...Edward Phillips...James Potter and Will Dawson..."

Isabelle smiled, "Isabelle Holland...Penelope Thomas...Diana and Carolina Harvey..."

"Charmed..." Edy said smiling.

Penelope smirked her signature smirk, "Well...you've introduced yourselves...now leave..."

The boys shrugged and turned to leave. James stepped forward, "Isabelle...will you marry me?"

Isabelle wrinkled her nose slightly, "Ew...no...why on earth would I do that? That's disgusting!"

James ducked his head disappointed. He then turned and left the compartment.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story xx


	3. Voldemort was better with girls

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...how depressing :(

* * *

James Sirius Potter stared at the girl he had loved since first setting his sight on her in 1st year. Isabelle Holland. She was perfect in every way. But she wouldn't go out with him. His friends laughed at him as he made a fool of himself everyday, they sat with him as he talked about her constantly.

"James...mate...you coming?" Henry asked, squinting at his friend. His arm was wrapped around a blonde Hufflepuff, whose name no one could really remember.

James nodded and followed Henry out of the compartment and onto the platform. He immediately spotted his other best friends. Will Dawson was talking to Lina Harvey. Edy Phillips was talking to Isabelle.

Isabelle.

James sauntered over to the laughing pair. He slung an arm over Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle sighed and twirled out from underneath it, "What do you want Potter?"

James smiled, "You to go out with me...so will you?"

Edy raised an eyebrow at his best friends tactics at getting a girl to go out with him.

"Er...No...Potter how many times are you going to ask me out before you get the message?"

James smiled, "As many as it takes until you agree..."

Isabelle sighed, "See you later Edy...Potter..." She turned and walked away.

James turned to Edy, "What's up with her?"

Edy shrugged, "Don't know...something at home I think..."

Edy broke off as Penelope appeared behind James.

"Jamie!"

"Hey...Penny..."

Penelope smirked as she noticed Isabelle looking at them. When Isabelle was spotted she quickly turned away, "Izzy reject you again?"

James just nodded and allowed Penelope link up with him and lead him towards the castle.

Edy shrugged softly and joined Diana. Edy had started dating Diana at the end of last year. He was better with girls than James and Henry. They were hopeless. Even Will, the quietest of the group was better with girls. Then again, Voldemort would probably be better with girls than James and Henry.

"Hey handsome..." Diana said softly.

"Hey beautiful..."

Diana looked at James and Penelope's forms in the distance.

"She turned him down again didn't she?" Edy nodded, knowing who 'she' was.

Diana sighed, "This is ridiculous...he is perfect for her..."

Edy smiled, "I saw her...looking at him and Penelope..."

Diana smiled, "She likes him...I'm sure of it..."

Edy shrugged, "I'm guessing him going off with her best friend isn't exactly going to make him the most popular person..."

Diana sighed, "Those two aren't best friends...well they are but...they are each others rival..."

Edy nodded wrapping his arm around Diana's shoulders, "So...how was your summer?"

"Uneventful...me and Lina spent most of it in the South of France...yours?"

Edy shrugged, "My sister got married and then I spent the rest of the holidays at Henry's place but...nothing much..."

Diana nodded as they walked up the steps leading into the great hall. They spotted Will and Lina and made their way over to them.

"Hey..." Will said as they sat down.

Edy smiled glancing up when he saw Henry walking towards him a frown on his face.

"Henry...what's up?" Lina asked as he sat down opposite her.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!"

The four stared at him blankly waiting for him to continue. None of them were hug fans of the 'guess what I saw game'.

"James and Penelope snogging..."

The four stared at him in shock as Isabelle appeared next to them.

"Hey..." Isabelle sat down only to be stared at by the group.

"Do you know that..." Henry started.

"I know...Penelope and Potter kissing...she practically jumped on him...wouldn't exactly call it kissing...but..."

Isabelle broke off as James and Penelope entered the hall. The boys laughed at the disheveled state their best friend was in. The pair sat at the end of the table away from the group.

Then the first years entered, 6th Year had officially begun...

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	4. How it Always Starts

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the views, I was totally not expecting this response. Thank you xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

Diana linked arms with Isabelle as they walked to Potions. They chatted about everything and nothing, smiling at a couple of lost first years as they walked past.

"So...how are you and Edy?"

Diana smiled dreamily, "He's amazing..."

Isabelle laughed at the look on her face as they entered the dungeons. Diana pushed her a little, "So...Izzy...do you like James?"

Isabelle coughed violently at that statement, causing several heads to turn in their direction, "Why do you think that?"

Diana smiled, "You've always liked him..."

"No I haven't...or have you missed the shouting...and the hexes..."

Diana smiled, "That's how James Potter and Lily Evans started out..."

Isabelle shrugged, "He's dating Penelope anyway..."

"So you do like him! I'm sure if you so much as called him James he'd dump her in an instant..."

"Di...please don't say anything..." Isabelle begged her friend.

"Of course I won't...but I really don't see what's so bad about dating James..."

Isabelle shot her a look, "Trust me...my family would kill me..."

Diana shrugged. Turning to face the front as Professor Malone began the lesson.

She was Isabelle Elizabeth Holland. Or...that's who she pretended to be. She was popular, composed, perfect. Well, that's what everyone else thought. You see, to Hogwarts and to a certain James Sirius Potter she was perfect, living in a perfect world. But the family secret was tearing her apart and the forbidden desire she held in her heart could cause the perfect world and life around her to crumble at her feet.

Meanwhile, James was currently talking to Edy in the common room. The boys were oblivious to the thoughts racing through Isabelle's pretty little head. Edy sighed as James went on complaining on how Isabelle wouldn't talk to him.

Edy finally snapped, "Somehow James I don't think snogging her best friend is the way to ask her out!"

James snapped his head to look at his best friend. They had a free period, everyone else was in potions or Ancient Runes. This meant that Edy and James were the only ones alone in the common room.

"She still hates me..."

Edy shook his head, "She doesn't hate you...she hates your big ego and arrogance...but she doesn't hate you..."

James seemed to brighten up slightly, "Really?"

Edy just nodded allowing his best friend to ramble on about how perfect she was. Diana had been helping Edy in noticing the way Isabelle looked at James. It was true. She did like him. According to Diana, she had issues. Edy wasn't even sure he wanted to know what those issues were. He couldn't see how someone as perfect as Isabelle Holland could have issues, she was popular, pretty, prefect. She was shoo-in for Head-girl.

"Edy...are you listening to me?" James asked turning to his friend.

Edy nodded and then stood up, "I said I'd meet Di...I'll see you later mate..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	5. Midnight and Frantic Eyes

**Author's Note**: Please review this story (even if you hate it). I like feedback and remember that flaws keep things interesting :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Midnight.

The stars twinkled high above the castle, shedding light onto the place that was growing steadily darker.

James Potter stared out of the window up at the stars. He had broken up with Penelope, much to everyone's pleasure. However, Isabelle seemed further from him than ever. She wasn't even speaking to him now...then again she wasn't speaking to anyone at the moment. Henry and Edy had both tried talking to her, as had Diana and Lina. But their attempts were pointless. Something was bothering her and James didn't like that something...someone was making her upset. Will had suggested that James tried to talk to her, James had refused saying she wouldn't respond to him.

James sighed deeply and turned when he heard someone enter the dormitory. It was Edy. His eyes were frantic.

"Edy...what's wrong?"

"No one's seen Iz since this morning...wheres the map?"

James stared at him for a moment before moving. He muttered the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good..."

Both Edy and James quickly scanned the map. Each in search of the name of the girl who held a special place in everyone's heart. Then they found her. In a place that was well-known to all Hogwarts Students.

The Astronomy Tower.

The Suicide Tower.

"Oh my Merlin..." Edy muttered softly.

James seemed frozen to the spot. She can't be trying to kill herself. She can't. She just can't. James was shaken from his disturbing thoughts by the one thing that he couldn't lose. He loved her.  
James rushed out of the dorms and into the common room. He was met by several worried faces. He didn't stop. He couldn't. He had to get to the Astronomy Tower before she...no he couldn't let himself think that way.

Running out of the common room and into the gloomy Hogwarts corridors. He used all of his knowledge of the castle to arrive at his destination as quickly as possible.

He stopped at what he saw. Isabelle Holland. The perfect Isabelle Holland pinned against a wall by a tall hooded figure. The figure was dressed from head to toe in black. How come he hadn't shown up on the map? The map never lied...but...the room of requirement was always hidden. Maybe this person knew how to hoodwink the map.

James, as stupid and as reckless as he may be, knew he would never get rid of this guy all alone.  
He whispered, "Expecto Patronum..." softly under his breath. He watched as a stunning Lion came out of the tip of his wand. With a quick flick of his wand the lion went to go alert the headmistress.  
Then the stupidity, recklessness and the love came soaring back. He held his wand high.

"Who the hell are you?"

The hooded figure twisted, he didn't loosen his grip on Isabelle.

"Who the hell are you?" James repeated attempting to keep his wand and voice steady.

"What's it to you? Your just a little immature school boy...what are you going to do?"

James smirked, "James Potter...son of Harry Potter...you might have heard about him..."

James hated using the 'my father saved the entire wizarding world' card but he some how thought it may get the guy to loosen his grip. It worked. The mans face seemed to be caught between answering back and running. James hoped he would answer back, it wasn't in his nature to let someone just walk away.

The figure nodded, "Well...I am this little whores father...so what exactly are you going to do?"

James stopped shocked. Then he acted purely on impulse and anger. He waved his wand, sending the man flying away from Isabelle and crashing into the far wall. That very moment Professor McGonagall, Professor Malfoy and Professor Weasley arrived. Each with their wands held high.

As soon as they arrived, James rushed over to Isabelle. He pulled her tightly into his arms. The nightmare was over.

Or had it just begun?

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
